Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series of diazirine compounds. More specifically, the present invention relates to a series of bis-diazirines, tris-diazirines and tetrakis-diazirines, and the like, having utility as photocrosslinkers. This invention also relates to photodefinable compositions containing these diazirine compounds.
Description of the Art
There has been a growing interest in developing new electronic materials featuring superior chemical, optical and mechanical properties, which are environmentally friendly and can be processed under aqueous conditions. Most notably, there is a growing demand for developing materials which are capable of forming micron-level structures. In particular, micron-level device geometries have become common place in the fabrication of a variety of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) and other radio frequency (RF) and microwave devices. For example, devices such as radio frequency integrated circuits (RFICs), micro-machine integrated circuits (MMICs), switches, couplers, phase shifters, surface acoustic wave (SAW) filters and SAW duplexers, have recently been fabricated in the micron-levels.
In addition, there has been growing interest in organic electronic (OE) devices, for example, organic field effect transistors (OFET) for use in backplanes of display devices or logic capable circuits, and organic photovoltaic (OPV) devices, among others. A conventional OFET has a gate electrode, a gate insulator layer made of a dielectric material (also referred to as “dielectric” or “gate dielectric”), source and drain electrodes, a semiconducting layer made of an organic semiconductor (OSC) material, and typically a passivation layer on top of the aforementioned layers to provide protection against environmental influence or against damage from subsequent device manufacturing steps.
In most electronic and optoelectronic devices, the OSC material employed must feature certain requisite properties including low permittivity (“low-k”), non-charge trapping, and orthogonality to other organic materials used therewith. In addition, there is also a need for good cross-linking functionality which often is difficult to incorporate without modifying the low permittivity. The current materials also employ a variety of fluorinated solvents which are not only environmentally unfriendly but also not cost effective.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a series of bis-diazirines, tris-diazirines and tetrakis-diazirines, and the like, which are found to be effective photocrosslinkers.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a variety of photoimageable compositions, which can be used in a variety of applications including in the fabrication of electronic, optoelectronic devices.
Other objects and further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows.